My Destiny is You
by Muruyama-san
Summary: Jaejoong percaya bahwa Yoochun adalah jodohnya, akan tetapi pria itu akhirnya justru menikah dengan seorang wanita pilihannya. Disaat ia merasa terpuruk, Yunho datang untuk membuatnya bangkit. Lalu bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan Jaejoong selanjutnya? -YunJae- Warning! GS/genderswitch.


**Title**: My destiny is you

**Cast**: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Kim Junko (just imagine that she is Junsu, but not really Junsu. What the hell am I talking about? -_-), Jung Chanyeol (I borrow the name because I think his name was really cute. Chanyeolie~~ what do you think?), Yunho's mother (and again, I don't have any idea about her name -_-)

**Genre**: Romance/hurt-comfort

**Rate**: T (for saved)

**Author**: Uci chan/Uciopeia/Muruyama-san

**Disclaimer**: They belong to themselves and God. I only own the plot.

**Warning!** Gender-bender for Jaejoong and Junsu. MinSu couple not YooSu. I'm really sorry but now days I found it really cute when Changmin paired with Junsu haha. But Junko here to replace Junsu –umm, what should I say? Do you remember that Japanese name of Junsu female version is Junko? So Junko is Junsu but… ah whatever. It depends on your imagination to imagine them. But, Junko is Junsu, you can call it YooSu either. (the author was out of her mind –said someone -_-)

Ok, I hope you'll enjoy my story 3

_**My Destiny is You(nho)…**_

Aku pernah sangat mempercayai bahwa jodohku adalah seorang lelaki yang aku sukai sejak aku berada di tahun ke 3 di universitas. Namanya adalah Park Yoochun –fakultas kedokteran yang terlihat paling bersinar dibanding lelaki lainnya. Gaya berpakaiannya yang selalu enak dipandang dan luwes juga tidak terlalu resmi, juga cara bicaranya yang sedikit berlogat Amerika, mengingat ia besar dan lahir di negara tersebut. Dia sangat populer, tak hanya di fakultasnya tapi juga sampai ke fakultasku –designer. Orang-orang mengelu-elukan bagaimana dia bergaya, dan bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya ada di sekeliling orang biasa. Kami menyayangkan mengapa Yoochun bukan menjadi seorang aktor atau paling tidak model.

Sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, Yoochun jadi sering berkunjung ke fakultasku –lebih-lebih lagi dia ke kelasku bersama teman-temannya yang berbeda fakultas diantaranya adalah seorang lelaki bermata musang yang pada waktu itu tak aku tau namanya selain aku juga tak perlu tau. Meski tujuan Yoochun datang ke kelasku untuk bertemu dengan salah satu teman sekelasku –Kim Junko –gadis cantik keturunan Jepang yang memiliki wajah imut juga tubuhnya yang seksi. Waktu itu aku masih meyakinkan diri bahwa Junko mungkin hanya akan menjadi salah satu penghalang untukku dan Yoochun karena aku tak pernah seyakin ini mengklaim bahwa seseorang adalah jodohku. Terkadang, hanya membayangkan bagaimana cara Yoochun berbicara dan tersenyum, dadaku seperti berdenyut nyeri dan membuatku menangis tanpa sebab. Aku begitu menginginkannya tapi mulutku tak kuasa bahkan hanya untuk menyapa dirinya.

Teman-teman dekatku semua menyarankan padaku untuk mengambil langkah lebih dulu –maksud mereka akulah yang seharusnya melakukan pendekatan pada Yoochun supaya lelaki itu jadi memperhatikanku, tapi menurutku aku tak pantas berbuat demikian. Mereka sudah meyakinkan aku bahwa aku termasuk dalam kriteria Yoochun, namun tetap saja aku tak sanggup. Yoochun terlalu bersinar hingga membuatku seperti berada jauh dibelakang bayang-bayangnya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, kabar tentang Yoochun yang memacari Junko tersebar kemana-mana. Mungkin aku adalah orang kesekian yang mengetahuinya dan hatiku benar-benar berdenyut nyeri. Meski begitu aku masih yakin bahwa Yoochun adalah jodohku, dia calon suamiku tak peduli bagaimana kehidupan percintaan kami yang berbanding terbalik satu sama lain. Dan semenjak Yoochun resmi menjadi kekasih Junko, dia bersama teman-temannya jadi lebih sering berkunjung ke kelas kalau sedang tak ada dosen. Dari kejauhan aku hanya dapat memperhatikan mereka –terkadang pandanganku beradu dengan Yoochun untuk beberapa saat. Dia tersenyum tipis –membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan lantas aku lekas mengalihkan pandanganku kemanapun sampai mataku menemukan sepasang mata sipit yang tajam tengah menatapku. Dia adalah salah satu teman Yoochun biasanya. Aku dengar bahwa namanya adalah Jung Yunho, dari fakultas ekonomi manajemen. Harus aku akui bahwa dia sangat tampan –teman-teman Yoochun semuanya memang tampan dan menjadi idola meski menurutku Yoochun paling unggul. Aku sangat iri dengan bagaimana Yoochun memperlakukan Junko. Dia tak malu-malu menyisipkan rambut ikal Junko kebelakang telinganya kemudian tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya tercetak manis. Hanya melihatnya tersenyum saja membuat perasaanku menggebu-gebu.

Berkali-kali aku berteriak dalam hati bahwa Yoochun adalah jodohku. Satu-satunya lelaki yang akan aku nikahi adalah dia. Yoochun adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu bersamaku selamanya. Aku sangat yakin itu sampai akhirnya harapan serta mimpiku hancur berkeping-keping. 3 bulan setelah resmi berpacaran dengan Junko, Yoochun mengumumkan pernikahannya. Aku sangat hancur kala itu. Mengapa jalannya harus demikian? Kalau Yoochun adalah jodohku, mengapa ia harus menikah dengan orang lain lebih dulu?

Dari kabar yang aku dengar bahwa Junko mengandung anak Yoochun, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah bahkan ketika hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan maka mereka resmi lulus menjadi seorang sarjana. Semua fakta tersebut membuatku pusing dan mual. Untuk beberapa hari aku merasa tertekan meski tak seorangpun menekanku. Aku sering menangis akibat nyeri di dadaku. Aku bahkan tak pernah seterpuruk itu ketika mendapat undangan pernikahan Yoochun dan Junko. Teman-temanku selalu berusaha menyemangatiku, tapi semua tak begitu berpengaruh sementara pernikahan lelaki yang aku yakin adalah jodohku semakin dekat.

Tepat di hari pernikahan mereka, teman-temanku meyakinkanku supaya aku tak usah datang akan tetapi aku bertekad akan hadir. Aku berusaha akan ikut bahagia dihari kebahagiaan orang yang aku sayangi. Selama upacara pernikahan berlangsung, aku tak benar-benar menyimak. Mataku hanya terpaku pada bagaimana bersinarnya Yoochun saat itu. Dia bahkan hampir resmi menjadi milik orang lain, tapi dimataku dia tetap menawan.

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat Yoochun dan Junko di persilakan untuk berciuman. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan airmataku yang mendesak keluar. Perih sekali, mataku, tenggorokanku juga hatiku. Disini aku mulai melunturkan keyakinanku tentang lelaki yang aku anggap akan menjadi jodohku. Get real, bahwa Yoochun adalah suami Junko mulai saat ini. Dan aku tidak berani menebak-nebak akan seperti apa kehidupan rumah tangga mereka nanti. Aku hanya mampu mendoakan supaya mereka bahagia selamanya –meski saat itu aku kecolongan hingga setetes airmata meluncur begitu saja.

Di pesta pernikahannya, aku seperti orang bodoh yang tetap memaksa untuk berada disana. Aku berbaur dengan orang-orang yang merasakan kegembiraan kala itu. Bahkan aku memberi selamat pada mereka. Tangan dinginku menjabat tangan besar Yoochun, dan kami saling tersenyum untuk beberapa saat sebelum aku bergegas pergi sebelum airmataku kembali mendesak keluar. Kali ini aku tak tahan dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana –aku tidak mencari teman-temanku lebih dulu hanya kakiku tak mau berhenti sampai aku menemukan sebuah halte bus paling dekat. Disana sangat sepi hingga aku membiarkan tangisku meledak. Aku tak peduli bahwa make upku akan luntur atau mungkin wajahku akan menjadi mengerikan. Perasaan yang aku tahan-tahan memang sudah seharusnya meledak sekarang. Aku sungguh tak tahan. Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku harus begitu yakin kalau Yoochun adalah jodohku sementara hari ini dia sudah menemukan jodohnya sendiri. Aku sadar bahwa aku bodoh dan naïf, aku terlalu naïf hingga begitu percaya pada sesuatu yang tak satupun orang ketahui kebenarannya. Tapi hanya saja, hatiku selalu berkata bahwa jodohku adalah—

_Yunho_ -tangisku tertahan saat aku melihat sebuah nama terukir indah pada sapu tangan berwarna biru tua yang dihadapkan padaku oleh sebuah tangan besar. Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan menemukan lelaki bermata musang teman Yoochun itu berdiri dihadapanku. Masih dengan isakanku, aku menatapnya. Dia tak benar-benar menatap pada mataku, aku tidak begitu menangkap gelagatnya. Apa dia mengikutiku sampai kemari atau kebetulan dia melihatku? Tapi seingatku dia berada di dalam bersama teman-teman Yoochun yang lain.

"Berhentilah menangis," katanya dengan suara yang baru kali ini aku dengar dengan jelas. Mata sipitnya kali ini menatapku dengan serius. "Orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa kau aneh karena disaat yang lain berbahagia kau justru bersedih sendiri," imbuhnya dan agak memaksaku untuk menerima sapu tangannya.

Aku membenarkan omongannya, tapi hatiku terlalu sakit. Aku jadi hanya meremas sapu tangannya namun tangisku justru meledak. Dia terlihat panik lalu duduk di sampingku. Aku tak begitu merasa harus enggan karena ada dia disana. Aku justru ingin mengungkapkan bagaimana terbakarnya hatiku saat itu.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis," dia berkata sambil menyentuh pundakku. Tangannya begitu panas seperti akan membakar kulitku.

"Aku… sangat ingin berhenti… tapi aku tak… bisa…" aku menjawab dengan terbata demi menekan isakanku. Sapu tangannya sia-sia, aku hanya menggenggamnya tak terpikir untuk menggunakannya menyeka wajahku.

"Ambilah sisi positifnya," Yunho berujar lagi, yang kali ini membuatku menekan kuat-kuat tangisku. Aku menatapnya dan merasa bahwa mataku sangat sembab. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mulai menatapku serius. "Mungkin Tuhan merasa bahwa Yoochun tidak pantas untukmu, maka dari itu Ia tak membuatmu berjodoh dengannya," katanya kemudian –wajahnya yang tampan melembut seperti berusaha untuk membuatku tenang selain meyakinkanku. Tunggu. Apa dia tau tentang perasaanku pada Yoochun? Ah, tentu saja dia pasti tau. Orang-orang yang melihatku menangis begini disaat Yoochun berbahagia pasti langsung menyimpulkan bahwa aku sedang patah hati.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi… menurutku justru aku yang tidak pantas untuk Yoochun. Dia terlalu bersinar sedangkan aku—"

"Kau luar biasa," kata Yunho menyahut omonganku. Aku terpana mendengar penuturannya, begitu juga dia. Lelaki yang beberapa saat lalu berusaha meyakinkanku kini dirinya terlihat bimbang –matanya bergerak tak fokus. "Kau hanya terlalu fokus pada pendapatmu dan orang-orang tentang Yoochun sampai kau melupakan bahwa dirimu sendiri sangat luar biasa," katanya lagi setelah aku lihat dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku masih terpana, hanya bibirku bergerak namun tak satu patah katapun meluncur. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan entahlah, aku juga tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Tapi jujur, aku merasa lebih lega setelah orang lain berkata hal baik tentangku tanpa aku menemukan setitik kebohongan dalam matanya.

"Terimakasih,"

_**My Destiny is You(nho)…**_

Sejak saat itu aku jadi sangat dekat dengan Yunho bahkan setelah kami lulus dari universitas, dan otomatis aku jadi bergaul dengan teman-temannya pula termasuk Yoochun. Kami sering pergi makan bersama atau jalan-jalan bersama. Semua teman Yunho menduga bahwa aku dan dia adalah sepasang kekasih meski kenyataannya aku tak begitu jelas dengan hubungan tersebut. Yunho sering mengunjungi apartmentku dan mengajakku makan juga jalan-jalan seperti halnya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Hanya saja kami tak pernah berciuman atau melakukan hal-hal intim lainnya. Yunho sangat menghormatiku, bahkan hanya untuk menggenggam tanganku dia meminta izinku lebih dulu. Aku sungguh merasa tersanjung diperlakukan demikian. Namun perasaanku belum sembuh sempurna. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku masih mengharapkan Yoochun. Apalagi semenjak aku sering bergaul bersamanya, dia sering mengajakku berkomunikasi tentang banyak hal yang membuatku hanya semakin mengaguminya.

Pernah suatu ketika aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di salah satu kedai makanan di dekat apartmentku. Aku cukup heran mengapa ia hanya pergi seorang diri –biasanya ia akan bersama-sama temannya termasuk Yunho. Soal istrinya, karena Junko sedang hamil muda dan rentan, maka dia tak diperbolehkan keluar rumah kecuali untuk urusan yang mendesak. Jadilah setelah menikah Yoochun tetap seperti seorang yang lajang.

Malam itu aku hanya makan berdua saja dengannya. Entah apakah hanya perasaanku saja tapi dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut dan hangat, membuat dadaku berdebar tak karuan. Namun aku selalu mengingatkan bahwa Yoochun bukan seseorang yang bebas. Aku juga berusaha keras agar keyakinanku tentangnya waktu itu tak muncul secara berlebihan. Aku sudah ingin menyerah tentangnya sampai ketika dia mengantarku pulang ke apartment, dia mencium pipiku sekilas yang menyebabkan aku seperti hampir pingsan. Mengapa sesuatu yang baik ini harus terjadi bahkan setelah lelaki ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Apakah ini adalah ujian bagi kami berdua? Apa dia memang benar jodohku?

"Aku akan pindah ke Busan mulai besok," perkataannya saat itu kembali menghancurkan seluruh harapan yang mulai aku susun sedikit demi sedikit. Aku hampir tersungkur kalau tak mampu menguasai diri. Kenapa dia membuatku merasa bahagia saat sebenarnya kami benar-benar harus berpisah? Apa arti dari semua ini? Kalau ini semua adalah cobaan untuk kami berdua, aku ingin menyerah saja. Perasaanku benar-benar seperti dipermainkan. Aku menyerah.

Kali itu aku membiarkan diriku menangis dihadapan Yoochun –dia tak begitu terkejut dengan reaksiku. Bahkan dia merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Seharusnya aku menikmatinya malam itu, tapi apa yang ada di dalam dadaku begitu menyesakkan hingga aku tidak bisa bahkan hanya merasa nyaman sedikitpun.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat menyadarinya," katanya bergumam di atas kepalaku. Aku tak begitu menangkap maksudnya, yang aku tau malam itu aku hanya menangisi kehidupan percintaanku.

_**My Destiny is You(nho)…**_

Selepas kepergian Yoochun, aku jadi lebih banyak diam. Yunho yang selalu bersamaku terus berusaha membuatku kembali seperti sebelumnya. Aku merasa iba melihatnya begitu keras demi aku. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan aku juga berusaha untuk tak terpuruk dalam-dalam. Sampai suatu hari Yunho mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Bahkan tanpa menungguku merespon tentang perasaannya terhadapku, dia melanjutkan dengan melamarku saat itu juga. Aku dibuat dilemma –aku masih tak bisa melupakan Yoochun namun melihat kesungguhan disetiap kata dan tatapan matanya membuatku luluh. Akhirnya aku menerima lamaran Yunho. Kami melaksanakan pernikahan 2 bulan setelah itu.

Di hari pernikahanku sendiri, lagi-lagi aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berbeda. Aku tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan sedangkan orang lain begitu berbahagia atas pernikahanku termasuk teman-teman dekatku. Mereka sangat bersemangat dan menghargai keputusanku untuk menikah dengan Yunho.

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan bahkan aku dengar beberapa berteriak histeris kala aku dan Yunho berciuman dihadapan mereka. Waktu itu, saat Yoochun dan Junko melakukan hal yang sama, aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harus menahan tangisanku lalu apakah sekarang juga ada seseorang yang bernasib sama sepertiku?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan tak menemukan sosok Yoochun dimanapun. Aku tersenyum miris. Apa yang aku harapkan? Memangnya kalau Yoochun datang dia akan sama sepertiku waktu itu?

_**My Destiny is You(nho)…**_

Kini, aku benar-benar membangun keluarga kecil bersama Yunho. Kami dianugerahi seorang anak lelaki yang begitu mirip denganku –namanya adalah Jung Chanyeol. Dia sangat lucu dan pintar meski usianya masih 6 bulan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dengan hadirnya buah cinta kami, aku pikir perasaanku akan sepenuhnya memihak pada Yunho. Namun lagi-lagi aku belum begitu yakin. Walau demikian, aku sudah bertekad akan berusaha mencintai Yunho sepenuh hatiku meski disaat aku yakin bahwa aku bisa, masalah lain datang melanda…

_**My Destiny is You(nho)…**_

Seorang wanita muda cantik berdiri di pinggir jalanan sambil mendekap beberapa buku di dadanya. Dia melihat kesana-kemari untuk memastikan apakah sudah aman untuk menyebrang saat itu juga. Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya, beberapa kendaraan melintas. Bahunya merosot seiring ia menghela nafas. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tinggal di kota-kota besar, tapi tetap saja kelemahannya adalah menyebrang. Walaupun jalanan sepi, ia masih merasa takut untuk menyebrang. Ia menyesal sudah nekad meninggalkan mobilnya yang mogok. Harusnya ia menelfon suaminya untuk menjemput, tapi dia takut merepotkan sementara rumah mertuanya sudah lumayan dekat.

Ketika ia sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyebrang, ponsel dalam tasnya meraung-raung. Dengan agak kesulitan wanita berambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai lurus itu mengaduk-aduk tasnya sampai ia berhasil menarik keluar sebuah ponsel. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya, wanita itu cepat-cepat mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, Jaejoongie. Kau dimana? Omma bilang kau belum sampai," kata suara berat di seberang.

"Mobilku mogok dan…" dia menggantung kalimatnya –melihat ke sekeliling sambil berharap ia bisa menyebrang saat itu juga.

"Dan apa?" suara diseberang terdengar mendesak dan panik.

"Aku tidak bisa menyebrang sedari tadi," katanya kemudian dengan suara memelas. Ia tak mendengar respon apapun di seberang, hanya suara tawa tertahan yang membuatnya tersinggung. "Tertawa saja terus," katanya dengan ketus –menghentikan kesibukan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kalau begitu biar aku menjemputmu. Katakan dimana kau terjebak sekarang,"

Jaejoong menggerutu atas sebutan yang suaminya berikan. Terjebak?

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyebrang sekarang," katanya berbohong. Dia kemudian menoleh kesana kemari, dan menjadi lemas saat beberapa kendaraan masih melintas.

"Yang benar?" suara Yunho terdengar begitu mengejeknya.

"Tentu saja!" sahutnya berseru karena kesal. "Sudah ya aku tutup, bye!" dia memutuskan pembicaraan dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Yunho terkadang memang suka mengejeknya, dan itu menyebalkan.

Wanita cantik itu kemudian mengeluh lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, berharap akan ada orang lain yang ingin menyebrang lalu dia akan ikut bersamanya tapi tak seorangpun terlihat akan mendekat ketempatnya. Dia kembali memastikan dan merasa bahwa saat itu waktu yang tepat untuknya menyebrang.

Dengan tak yakin Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrangi jalan. Dia benar-benar tak terbiasa menyebrang sendirian, bahkan rasanya butuh berjam-jam lamanya hanya untuk melintasi jalan.

Saat ia sampai di tengah, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga membuat tubuhnya oleng untung saja ia bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tapi akibatnya sebuah mobil yang akan melintas mengerem mendadak dan membunyikan klakson memekakan telinga. Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya sesaat –melihat pada mobil yang berhenti tak jauh darinya. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berlari –mengambil langkah seribu sebelum di maki oleh si pemilik mobil. Sial, memalukan sekali yang barusan –pikirnya.

Begitu sampai di rumah ibu mertuanya, Jaejoong segera di sambut oleh wanita cantik yang mirip suaminya. Jaejoong langsung menceritakan pengalaman menyebrangnya barusan, yang di tanggapi oleh ibu mertuanya secara berlebihan. Jadilah mereka membawa topik tersebut kemana-mana sampai pada kebiasaan buruk Yunho yang suka tidur dalam posisi melintang hingga membuatnya takut untuk mengajak Chanyeol tidur bersama.

"Oh, Chanyeol-nya Mama~" kata Jaejoong sambil mengangkat seorang bayi ke dalam gendongannya. Bocah itu langsung menyerukan wajahnya di leher sang ibu –seperti sudah sangat rindu.

"Hari ini dia pintar sekali," komentar ibu mertuanya sambil menuntun Jaejoong menuju dapur. "Dia bisa bilang _ta-ta_, dan _na-na_," imbuhnya. Wanita itu menarik sebuah kursi untuk Jaejoong duduki. Jaejoong menurut meskipun ia merasa tak enak karena diperlakukan demikian. Ibu mertuanya sangat baik, tak heran ia memiliki seorang putra yang berhati baik pula.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mengangkat Chanyeol sampai bocah itu berdiri di pangkuannya dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan. "Pintarnya~" katanya kemudian –memberikan hadiah kecupan di pipi tembam sang putra dan dibalas dengan celotehan khas anak-anak yang membuat ibu juga neneknya tertawa.

Saat Jaejoong sedang menyusui Chanyeol, suara deru mobil berhenti di depan. Ia baru akan beranjak tapi didahului oleh sang ibu mertua. Ia menatap punggung wanita itu sambil tersenyum hangat. Tak lama kemudian suara dan sosok Yunho muncul –diikuti oleh ibunya. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, apakah benar kau hampir tertabrak mobil?" Yunho langsung mempertanyakan perihal kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin itu yang suami dan ibu mertuanya bicarakan tadi.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan mata sipit suaminya membulat. Pria itu semakin mendekat seperti akan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Apa ada yang terluka? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil memeriksa bagian tubuh Jaejoong sampai dia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menyusu dengan nyaman. Dia tersenyum hangat dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. Menurutnya, kalau Jaejoong bisa menyusui Chanyeol dengan tenang, maka istrinya baik-baik saja.

"I'm okay, Yunho," katanya meyakinkan sang suami. Dia menarik sebuah kursi di sampingnya –mempersilakan supaya Yunho duduk disana. Hatinya menghangat mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari sang suami.

Yunho dengan senang hati duduk di sebelah istrinya. Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyusu –bocah yang mirip istrinya itu balas menatapnya meski mulutnya masih sibuk. "How's life, Dude?" tanyanya jenaka pada si bayi yang hanya berkedip polos. Jaejoong yang mendengar gurauan suaminya tertawa singkat.

_**My Destiny is You(nho)…**_

Jaejoong mengunci pintu rumahnya –sementara Yunho yang menggendong Chanyeol setia menunggunya sambil menimang-nimang bayinya. Setelah beres, Jaejoong menuntun suaminya menuju kamar mereka.

"Yunho, menurutmu apa aku perlu ke dokter atau tidak?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil melepas blazernya kemudian menyimpannya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Yunho memperhatikan istrinya dengan kening berkerut –bukankah wanita itu bilang dia baik-baik saja lalu mengapa harus ke dokter?

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja. Apa sebenarnya ada yang terluka?" tanya pria tampan itu. Ia mendekati istrinya kala Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya sebagai gesture supaya Chanyeol diserahkan padanya. Wanita itu segera mendekap Chanyeol dan membawanya duduk di pangkuan. Jaejoong mulai melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya untuk menyusui Chanyeol lagi.

"Soal yang tadi itu aku memang baik-baik saja," katanya sambil membimbing Chanyeol supaya menyusu padanya. Bocah itu dengan bersemangat langsung menurut pada ibunya membuat Jaejoong tersenyum hangat begitu pula Yunho yang beranjak untuk duduk di samping sang istri dan membelai kepala Chanyeol.

"Lalu soal apa? Kau tidak enak badan?" Yunho bertanya dengan penasaran juga perasaan khawatir. Ia memperhatikan istrinya –wanita itu terkadang meringis seperti menahan sakit.

Jaejoong melipat kakinya supaya Chanyeol mendapat posisi yang lebih nyaman sebelum menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. "Sudah satu minggu ini air susuku hanya sedikit yang keluar," katanya –matanya menatap pada bayinya yang balas menatapnya dengan mata besar yang bening. "Gara-gara itu juga Chanyeol sering menghisapnya kuat dan itu menyakitiku," imbuhnya, kali ini menatap sang suami.

Yunho mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali –terlihat sangat lucu untuk Jaejoong. Wanita itu tertawa khas dan mendorong wajah Yunho dengan telapak tangannya begitu ia sadar kemana arah pandang pria tersebut. "Tapi dadamu kan, besar…" Yunho berbicara dengan suara yang tenggelam setelah ia menyingkirkan tangan istrinya dari wajah tampannya.

Tawa Jaejoong meledak dan membuat Chanyeol agak terkejut. Ia buru-buru menenangkan bayi itu hingga menjadi lebih rileks. "Besar atau kecil tidak berpengaruh," katanya –tersenyum jenaka pada sang suami. Ia merasa gemas saat Yunho bergumam _'oh'_ sedangkan matanya menatap pada bagian dadanya. Tatapannya sungguh polos, bukan sesuatu yang harus membuatnya merasa iritasi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ke dokter supaya nutrisi anak kita terpenuhi selain itu supaya kau juga tidak kesakitan," kata Yunho pada akhirnya. Matanya menatap istrinya dengan lembut dan senyumnya mengembang saat Jaejoong memberi isyarat untuk mencium bibirnya.

Dengan senang hati Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu Jaejoong segera memberinya kecupan singkat namun sangat pas. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman lembut.

"Biar besok aku bolos sehari," kata Yunho lagi, pria itu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan dan imut diwaktu yang sama.

"Tidak perlu, Yunho," Jaejoong segera menolak –alis Yunho dibuat bertautan karenanya. "Kau jangan bolos kerja. Biar aku pergi bersama Omma saja," imbuhnya dengan senyum manis yang melegakan Yunho. Ia hampir berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Pria itu setuju dan memberi kecupan di puncak kepala Jaejoong sebelum bangkit untuk bergegas mandi.

Selama Yunho mulai melucuti pakaian kerjanya, Jaejoong memperhatikan dan terkadang dia tersenyum sendiri.

"Sekarang berapa ukuran celanamu, Yunho?" tanyanya main-main, sengaja menggoda suaminya.

"29," jawab Yunho dengan wajah datar, menandakan ia sedang menyembunyikan rasa malu juga kesalnya. Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah setelahnya.

"Aku serius. Besok aku sekalian akan membeli beberapa pakaian," katanya –malah jadi merencakan sesuatu yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak terlintas dikepalanya.

Yunho merubah ekspresinya –pria itu terlihat berpikir. Entah tentang nomor celananya atau tawaran Jaejoong. "Aku ingin blazer saja," kata pria tampan itu setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Beberapa blazermu ada yang belum pernah kau pakai, Yunho~" kata Jaejoong seperti sengaja mendesak.

"Kalau begitu kemeja saja," Yunho masih bersikeras. Jaejoong jadi harus menahan tawanya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu celana, Mr. 31 Size~" Jaejoong berkata dengan nada main-main kemudian dia tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Yunho kembali berubah.

Pria tampan itu mendengus atas godaan sang istri. "Yea. Kau sudah tau dan masih bertanya," kata Yunho sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi. Dibelakangnya Jaejoong masih tertawa menikmati acaranya yang berhasil mengubah-ubah ekspresi wajah sang suami.

_**My Destiny is You(nho)…**_

Sekitar jam 10 malam akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil menidurkan Chanyeol setelah bocah itu sempat rewel dan membuat ia juga Yunho merasa kerepotan. Ia mengayunkan boks tidur bayinya yang berada satu ruangan dengan kamar tidurnya. Begitu yakin bahwa putranya pulas, Jaejoong bergegas keluar kamar untuk menyelesaikan sketsanya di dapur. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan sementara di seberangnya Yunho sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa kertas. Mereka lalu terlarut dalam pekerjaan masing-masing. Hanya suara ketikan Yunho pada laptop juga guratan pensil Jaejoong memenuhi dapur.

Mendengar suara kursi berderit, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Ia lihat Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan memutari meja makan menuju counter dapur.

"Kau mau kopi atau teh?" Yunho bertanya sambil menyalakan kompor untuk merebus air.

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap punggung sang suami. Ia memang sering diperlakukan bak tuan putri oleh Yunho juga ibu mertuanya sampai terkadang ia merasa tak enak. Seharusnya ia yang mempunyai ide membuatkan minuman hangat untuk mereka, akan tetapi Yunho lebih cekatan.

"Aku ingin kopi susu," katanya menjawab setelah hanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang sempat menyebabkan Yunho mengernyit tak sabar.

"Coba aku lihat masih ada susu atau tidak," gumam Yunho –ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lemari es kemudian membukanya untuk memeriksa isinya. Dibelakang, Jaejoong masih memperhatikan apapun pergerakkan yang suaminya buat selagi ia tersenyum-senyum. "_Unfotunatelly_, kita tidak punya susu," kata pria tampan itu kemudian . Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sang istri seperti meminta jawaban berikutnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya seolah itu tak masalah. "_I have my own milk here_," katanya dengan wajah datar seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal biasa padahal sebenarnya ia bermaksud main-main. Ia tertawa pelan melihat Yunho terpana di tempatnya.

"Kau serius?" Yunho bertanya dengan wajah keheranan.

"Tentu saja," kata Jaejoong sambil berbalik jadi membelakangi Yunho. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menenggelamkan tawanya setelah melihat bagaimana lucunya ekspresi sang suami.

Yunho tak berkata-kata lagi. Dia segera menuntaskan tugasnya karena air yang direbusnya sudah mendidih. Kemudian ia menyimpan secangkir kopi hitam di samping tangan Jaejoong, sedang ia kali ini memilih untuk duduk di sebelah sang istri sambil memegang cangkir kopinya sendiri. Jaejoong yang melihat suaminya disana bermaksud akan melanjutkan permainannya. Dia dengan wajah santai menyimpan pensilnya kemudian menatap Yunho barang sebentar sebelum mulai membuka kancing kemeja tidurnya perlahan-lahan. Ia terkikik saat melihat Yunho menatapnya hampir tak berkedip. Di dorongnya wajah Yunho dengan telapak tangannya sementara ia tertawa lepas.

"Kau pikir aku akan benar-benar melakukannya?" katanya mengejek sang suami yang kini wajahnya berubah masam.

"Kau suka sekali mengerjaiku," gumam Yunho merasa kesal. Ia mulai menyesap kopinya –tak peduli Jaejoong masih menertawakannya.

"Tapi aku dengar sekarang ada ice cream dari ASI lho," kata Jaejoong setelah bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia melirik suaminya sekilas sebelum mulai menyesap kopinya pula.

"Huh?! Yang benar saja," komentar Yunho seperti tak percaya. Jaejoong mendecak atas ketidak updatean suaminya. Pria itu memang hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dunia nyata, ia sangat jarang melihat Yunho terlibat dengan internet atau semacamnya. Kadang ia menyebut Yunho sebagai pria kuno.

"Itu memang benar. Penjualannya juga laku keras karena kata mereka yang pernah mencobanya, rasanya lebih enak dibanding es krim-es krim biasanya," Jaejoong menjelaskan di selingi bibirnya yang meniup kopinya. "Selain itu kan ASI memiliki banyak manfaat seperti mencerdaskan otak," imbuhnya setelah kembali menyesap kopinya dengan hati-hati.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya meski ekspresi pria itu terlihat masih heran atau setengahnya tak percaya. "Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahwa otakku semakin encer untuk berpikir," katanya.

"Huh?" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Apa suaminya diam-diam juga mengkonsumsi es krim ASI itu?

"Iya, itu karena aku juga meminum ASImu kan?" kata Yunho dengan senyuman jenaka di wajahnya membuat Jaejoong hampir tersedak oleh kopi yang baru saja di sesapnya. Melihat itu, Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membalas sang istri.

Jaejoong menyeka kopi di sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia menyimpan cangkirnya di meja –matanya menatap ke cairan berwarna hitam pekat tersebut sementara ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Yunho memang paling bisa membuatnya merasa tak karuan.

"Dasar," desisnya masih bertahan tidak menatap suaminya –ia merasa malu sekarang.

"Besok 'kan aku ada presentasi, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau memberiku—"

Perkataan Yunho dipotong oleh Jaejoong yang langsung membungkam mulutnya. Wanita itu menatapnya tajam tapi Yunho tau itu hanya main-main. Ia hanya tersenyum menikmati saat Jaejoong mulai merapihkan sketsanya dan menyimpannya di atas meja dekat televisi. Ia juga bangkit untuk menyimpan pekerjaannya dan ia dibuat tertawa begitu mendengar kalimat yang istrinya ucapkan sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih dari satu menit," kata Jaejoong dengan nada tegas yang dibuat-buat. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menunggu Yunho bereaksi. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri –ia dengan bersemangat mengemasi pekerjaannya kemudian ia segera melesat menuju kamarnya. Wajah tampannya mengulas senyuman penuh kegembiraan.

_**My Destiny is You(nho)…**_

Yunho berpamitan untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya setelah ia mengantarkan Jaejoong dan Chanyeol terlebih dulu ke rumah sang ibu mengingat mobil Jaejoong masih bermasalah meski semalam ia sudah menghubungi salah satu garasi langganannya untuk mengurusi kerusakannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengantar mereka ke tempat dokter kenalan ibunya yang disebutkan akan menangani masalah Jaejoong, tapi istri juga ibunya meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja dengan transportasi umum. Akhirnya karena tak ada yang memihaknya, Yunho menyerah saja.

Ia mengecup pipi istrinya juga Chanyeol yang berceloteh seperti tau bahwa ia akan pergi. Hal itu membuatnya gemas dan mencubit pipinya. Pria itu juga mencium pipi ibunya sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah tersebut.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangan Chanyeol seolah bocah itu sedang melambaikan tangannya pada sang ayah. Ia tersenyum simpul mengingat bagaimana hangatnya tindakan Yunho terhadapnya –pada semua orang terdekatnya. Pria itu benar-benar pria yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Setiap hari ia tak pernah lupa untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman entah itu di pipi, kening, atau bibir –ia merasa bahwa kehidupannya hampir serupa dengan cerita drama keluarga dalam film-film yang pernah di tontonnya dulu.

"Omma ganti baju dulu ya?" suara ibu mertuanya membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh pada wanita cantik tersebut dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia juga ikut masuk begitu ibu mertuanya berlalu –rencananya adalah untuk menyusui Chanyeol sebelum ke dokter supaya bayi tersebut tak rewel nantinya.

…

Jaejoong menatap pada sebuah kartu berisikan nomor 05 di tangannya. Ia bersyukur karena memutuskan untuk datang pagi-pagi hingga ia tak harus menunggu lama. Perhatiannya tertarik oleh ocehan Chanyeol yang berada di pangkuan ibu mertuanya. Jaejoong jadi memainkan jari-jari kecil putranya yang menggemaskan, menyebabkan bocah itu memperhatikannya dan tertawa-tawa. Interaksinya diperhatikan oleh beberapa pasien juga disana, dan mereka secara tak sadar ikut tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya Chanyeol.

Suara seperti pekikan tertahan membuat orang-orang yang tengah menunggu di kursi masing-masing jadi tertarik untuk melihat dua orang wanita muda yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan sang dokter. Mereka tertawa-tawa dengan wajah gembira.

"Dokternya tampan sekali~~" komentar salah satunya kemudian di respon berlebihan lagi oleh yang lain.

"Aku akan sering-sering kemari meski aku sedang sehat,"

Mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sampai tak menghiraukan bahwa setiap mata memperhatikan mereka yang melintas disana.

"Memang dokternya masih muda, Omma?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan penasaran pada sang ibu mertua. Selain itu ia juga merasa sedikit tak leluasa dan secara tak sadar ia menyentuh dadanya.

"Kalau yang biasanya sih seusia, Omma. Mungkin yang ini hanya dokter pengganti sementara," kata ibu mertuanya menjelaskan –wanita itu memperhatikan menantunya kemudian ia menepuk pundak Jaejoong. "Rileks saja. Dia tak akan sampai membuatmu harus memperlihatkan dada kok," katanya kemudian agak berbisik kemudian tertawa. Jaejoong terpana sesaat sebelum ikut tertawa pula.

"Berikutnya, Nyonya Jung Jaejoong?" seru seorang suster yang sedari tadi bertugas untuk memanggil setiap urutan pasien. Jaejoong agak tersentak dan segera bangkit. Ia pamit dulu pada ibu mertuanya tak lupa juga mengecup pipi tembam Chanyeol sebelum melesat menuju ke sebuah ruangan sang dokter.

Bau obat-obatan khas yang bercampur dengan parfume ruangan juga aroma air conditioner menyambut penciuman Jaejoong ketika ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan si dokter. Ia melihat di agak pojok ruangan seorang pria dengan jubah putih yang khas tengah duduk membelakanginya, terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil inisiatif untuk segera duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada diseberang meja dokter tersebut. Dalam diam Jaejoong memperhatikan perawakan pria itu –meski ia tak dapat melihat rupanya tapi ia dapat menduga bahwa sosok tersebut memang masih sangat muda, mungkin seusianya. Ia menarik nafas –sejujurnya ia selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan para dokter meski tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sambil menunggu sang dokter selesai dengan urusannya, Jaejoong memainkan jemarinya yang ia tumpukan diatas tas di pangkuannya. Lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat pada sebuah name tag yang di simpan di meja –bertulisan Dokter. Park. Nama belakang itu mengingatkannya akan nama seseorang yang sudah dua tahun lebih lamanya berusaha ia lupakan. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri meski hanya sekilas. Ia jadi teringat tentang masa lalunya yang tak begitu menyenangkan untuknya.

"Oh, maaf ya jadi menunggu," kata suara berat yang menyapa telinga Jaejoong. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya –matanya membulat seketika begitu juga dengan pria dihadapannya. Mereka seperti tenggelam dalam dimensi lain untuk beberapa saat sebelum keduanya sama-sama mengendalikan diri.

"Jaejoong?"

…

**TBC**.

Yeyyy, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin gender bender fanfic. #Bow  
Saya sudah mempertimbangkan masak-masak mengapa saya harus membuat Jejung menjadi seorang wanita disini. Point utamanya sih karena kepentingan cerita.

Kl ada yg kurang berkenan saya minta maaf m(_-_)m

Ff ini cuman akan jd 2 atau 3 chapter aja kok, seharusnya oneshot sih tp chap 1 aja menurut saya panjang begini, takutnya malah bikin bosan .-.

Big thanks buat readers yang berkenan buat baca apalagi komen dan review di ff2 sebelum2nya. Banyak komentar yang bikin saya senyum2, ada juga yang bikin saya jadi mikir macem2 tentang ff saya yang sepertinya memerlukan beberapa perubahan pada cara saya menyampaikan ceritanya. But, teteplah tanpa kalian ff saya bukanlah apa2. Thanks a lot a lot a lot :*  
#kecupinsatusatu  
#ditamparinrame2

Maaf buat error2nya juga cara deskripsi saya yang makin kesini makin aneh dan abstrak, susah dicerna, sarat makna, hati2 kl jd sembelit yaahh ~~ ^^

Oh iya, kemungkinan saya update ff2 berikutnya bakal lama (termasuk lanjutan ini ff) soalnya saya akan observasi, terus ngegarap proposal lah, terus seminar, arghhhh! #berubahstress  
I'm really sorry for that :'(

But, see ya in the next chapter~~ =3


End file.
